The One Where Numbers has a Birthday
by ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: It's Numbers' birthday and Wrench surprises him with a present. Things take a turn when the two least expect it.


God what he wouldn't give for a hot bath, Numbers thought, taking in the blood soaking into his coat. Now that was going to be a bitch to get out. It dampened his mood, but the thought of going back to the motel warmed him just a bit. A bed. Christ, when was the last time he and Wrench had actually gotten to lie down? They'd been stuck in the fucking frozen tundra of nowhere Minnesota and he was frankly ready to be home.

Home. Now there was a word Numbers didn't think of often. Of course, home was just a cramped two bedroom, two bath apartment in the middle of the city, but it was home nonetheless.

Numbers glanced over to see Wrench brushing blood, and what looked like it could be brain matter, off of his leather coat. _Ready to go? _He signed wearily and Numbers shook his head in a firm yes.

The ride back to the motel was quiet, both of them lost in their thoughts. Numbers jumped slightly when Wrench tapped him on the shoulder. _What?_

_If F-A-R-G-O is happy, we'll be home for your birthday. _Numbers was so unaccustomed to celebrating his, or Wrench's for that matter, birthday that it took Wrench spelling out the word for him to understand it.

_Don't tell me you've planned some god awful party for me. _Numbers groaned, even though he knew Wrench couldn't hear it.

Wrench smiled. _No, just the two of us._

Numbers tried to ignore the way his heart rose into his throat as he pondered on the implications of Wrench's words. He and Wrench were partners, they worked together and any feelings either of them harbored for the other would be nothing but trouble. But ever since that kiss, that fucking good, let-everything-go kiss they had shared in the confines of the car after a firefight they never should have lived through, things just hadn't been the same. Numbers leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Fargo had come through and they were driving back home. Numbers was happy, so fucking happy that he would be able to draw a hot bath and soak the week's events right out of his skin. He was humming, knowing the slightly off-key tune wouldn't bother his partner and he clapped his gloved hands together for added heat. <em>Can't this ice box get any warmer? <em>He complained to Wrench, frowning.

_You whine too much._

_Fuck you._

_The heater stays where it's at. My car, my rules._

_Fuck your rules, I'm cold. _Numbers pouted in his seat, looking like an overgrown petulant child. Wrench rolled his eyes and shoved his coat at Numbers. Numbers stared at the tasseled monstrosity but draped it over him anyhow, trying not to think how intimate the gesture seemed. Wrench would strangle anyone else that dared touch his coat. Numbers curled deeper into it, smelling the leather and a rich scent that could only be described as Wrench. Numbers cut his eyes over to the man but Wrench was busy staring at the road and steadfastly ignoring the way Numbers' hands were shaking.

* * *

><p>Wrench carried the package from the post office in his hands gingerly. He had hoped it would be there when they arrived. He had never been one for celebrating much of anything, but he thought Numbers might appreciate the gesture. Things had been tense between them since that kiss and Wrench would do anything to make it right again. He had bought some stupidly fancy soap that he knew Numbers would pretend to hate, though Wrench knew much better. Numbers cared for his appearance and this soap and a hot bath would put him at ease, Wrench just knew it. He tucked the package into his pocket before entering the apartment they shared.<p>

At one time, it had been just Numbers in here, a fact evident in the colors and decorations, things much more important to Numbers than they ever would be to Wrench. Wrench had been shocked when Numbers had told him to move in as if it were the simplest idea in the world. Numbers had said something about how much nicer his apartment was and that Wrench might as well move in because they were going to be stuck with each other for the rest of their fucking existence. (Which, granted, could be a very short time indeed.) So Wrench had packed the few belongings he cared about into his bag and had moved into Numbers' spare bedroom.

Numbers was sitting on the couch when Wrench walked in, bundled in his coat. _Cold as fuck, even here _Wrench complained, taking his jacket off gingerly.

_Shut the door, you oaf, the heat's on. _Numbers rolled his eyes, pointing to the door.

Wrench kicked the door shut and garnered another eye roll from his partner. He lumbered over to the couch, preening slightly when he saw Numbers had already turned the captions on before Wrench had gotten home.

Numbers felt his shoulder being tapped. _I got you a present, but if you're going to call me an oaf, I'll use it myself. _

Numbers huffed, happiness swelling in his chest at the thought of Wrench picking out something with him in mind. _If I take it back do I get my present?_

_Only if you call me handsome. _Wrench's eyebrows were waggling and Numbers wanted to sock him.

_No fucking way._

_Do it._

_No._

_Yes._

_Fuck you._

_You want to. _As soon as Wrench had signed it he wished he could take it back. He'd meant it as a joke, but at the look on Numbers' face he knew he had pushed too far. He began to sign an apology, but Numbers placed a hand over his to still them.

Numbers felt a flush cover his face and knew what he was about to do next was so very, horribly stupid. _Maybe I do. _Numbers' refused to break eye contact determined to not look away first. He noticed Wrench's breathing quicken, his heart beat pulsing in his neck. Was it possible Wrench wanted it too?

_First, open your present. _

There was a first, which meant the other thing they were proposing was a second or third, or in the future anyhow and suddenly Numbers felt like he was twelve years old again, alone and inexperienced. He nodded.

Wrench stood, rolling his shoulders slowly as he made his way over to the coat rack. He plucked the package out, hoping Numbers wouldn't be upset over the plain brown packaging. _Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it. _

_It's fine you abominable man. Hand it over._

Wrench did as he was told, trying to hide trembling hands from a man that could spot a deer breathe hundreds of feet away.

Numbers took the package in his hand, surprised at the weight the box held. He tore off the tape, opening the box to find a soft scent wafting out. Holy fucking shit Wrench had gotten him a stockpile of soap and products from Asquith and Somerset. He plucked the top one up, smelling it. English Rose, one of his favorites, how did Wrench even know? _I- wow, thank you Wrench. _

Wrench shrugged, shuffling his feet. _It's nothing, just wanted to get you a little something. I noticed you had some of this shit in the bathroom. _

Numbers stared at this man. Wrench could saw a man in two without blinking, but Numbers knew that he was a very gentle soul as well. He was going to have to make it perfectly clear what he wanted and take the next few steps very carefully. _Follow me. _Numbers stood, clutching the box under his arm as he weaved his way to the bathroom, pausing to make sure Wrench was following. He led the taller man to the bathroom, setting the box on the counter. _Whatever happens, know that I started it, I wanted it. _Wrench's eyes widened and Numbers couldn't help it. He closed the distance between them and kissed Wrench deeply.

Wrench responded immediately, pulling Numbers into him as they kissed, sliding wide hands into thick hair before Numbers pulled away. _Hold on._

Wrench nodded as he watched Numbers lean over to start the tap to the bath. He admired the softness of the curves of Numbers' ass as his trousers stretched over it. Numbers leaned up, laughing as he followed Wrench's gaze and it took all of his self-restraint not to just kiss the man silly.

Numbers made sure Wrench was watching as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, flushing at the feel of Wrench's eyes on him. He bit his lip as Wrench moved forward, bringing a hand up. _Let me._ Numbers nodded, relishing in the feel of Wrench's fingers against his skin. Soon enough, Numbers shirt was on the floor and Wrench was trailing his hands across the skin, dipping his fingers lower to follow the silky trail of hair to his belt, tugging at it. Numbers sucked in a breath as Wrench popped the button and pulled the zipper to his trousers, shoving them down so they pooled at Numbers' feet. Number blushed red as Wrench's appreciative gaze followed along his body to where his briefs tented from his erection.

Wrench took one of Numbers' hands in his, placing it on his broad chest. Numbers took the hint, sliding his hand down to grab the hem of Wrench's shirt, tugging it over his head. Wrench cocked his head at Numbers' lingering gaze, causing the shorter man to break away. Wrench tugged his shirt off the rest of the way before canting his hips in Numbers' direction. Numbers didn't need the invitation. His hands made quick work of Wrench's jeans, and without a moment's hesitation Numbers pulled down Wrench's boxers.

Wrench tugged Numbers close, kissing him deeply as they were pressed together, Numbers pushing his briefs down so that they would be completely skin-to-skin. Christ what they had been missing. Numbers rolled his hips up, watching as Wrench's eyes fluttered closed. He pulled away, feeling Wrench try to grab at his hips, snapping his eyes open. _Bath _Numbers signed, turning the tap off. He grabbed a bar of the wonderful smelling soap and pointed for Wrench to get in.

Wrench heaved himself slowly into the tub, humming low in his throat at the feel of the heat seeping into his body. He opened his eyes slowly as he felt the water level rise, in time to see pure bliss written across Numbers' features as he sank slowly into the hot water.

Numbers mused that it felt almost natural to be leaning against the warmth of Wrench enveloping him. Oh yet how dangerous this could be. If Fargo caught wind…well, they'd deal with it when that time came. This wouldn't change how they worked, in fact, it might even enhance it.

Wrench could feel Numbers' heartbeat, a soothing rhythm almost matching the own beat of Wrench's heart. He was happy, stupidly happy that everything had worked out like this. Numbers wanted him, as much it seemed as Wrench wanted Numbers. He never would have pushed it though, never would have taken without Numbers asking, yet here they were. He felt Numbers moving and opened his eyes to see Numbers unwrapping a bar of soap Wrench had purchased. He inhaled the sweet scent and leaned in to kiss the back of Numbers' neck. He felt Numbers shiver under his ministrations and continued to pepper Numbers' shoulders and neck with fleeting soft kisses.

Numbers turned, looking up at Wrench before signing, _wash me? _

Wrench grinned, grabbing a washcloth and taking the bar of soap from Numbers. He lathered the washcloth before running it down an arm. He paused as Numbers shifted, turning to face Wrench, effectively straddling Wrench's lap. Wrench swallowed thickly, looking into Numbers' deep brown eyes before washing his chest. Wrench's gaze flitted over Numbers' face as he washed his chest, arms, stomach, Numbers' closing his eyes to enjoy the bliss.

Wrench shifted slightly, grabbing Numbers' arms as the slipped against each other, pleasure shooting through his body. Fuck, how he wanted Numbers.

Numbers eyes had widened, their color almost faded into the black of his pupils as he grabbed Wrench's arm, signing shakily. _I want _he paused for a moment _I want you to fuck me. _

Wrench nodded his understanding, leaning to capture Numbers' lips with his own. Numbers bit Wrench's bottom lip softly, slipping a hand into the copper curls at the base of Wrench's neck. They melted together, mouths slowly exploring uncharted territory. For all that brute strength, Numbers quickly realized Wrench was a gentle lover. Numbers tapped Wrench's arm, pulling away with a sheepish look on his face. _It's been a long time since I've had a man in me. _

Wrench nodded, jealousy spreading through him at the thought of any other man touching Numbers as intimately as Wrench wanted. _I'll take care of you._

Numbers knew he would. He trusted Wrench implicitly. He moaned softly as Wrench slide a hand to his ass, squeezing softly. Numbers rolled back into the strong hand gripping his cheeks, kneading them until Numbers was whimpering.

Wrench fished for the soap, spreading some of the silky substance on his fingers before pressing his index finger against the tight ring of muscle. Numbers grabbed onto his shoulder, pressing his face into the crook of Wrench's neck as the first finger slowly breached him. Numbers groaned at the feeling of soft pain and white hot pleasure, rolling his hips to spur Wrench into moving faster.

Numbers was honestly unsure how Wrench was going to be able to stretch him enough to fit, but at the feel of two large fingers slowly breaching him, Numbers thought it possible. Wrench took his time, rolling his two fingers against the bundle of nerves that caused Numbers to sign frantic words that really didn't make much sense, though Wrench understood either way.

A third finger began its intrusion and Numbers was clawing at Wrench's back, needing more, and needing Wrench. He groaned at the burn of three fingers stretching him open, knowing Wrench could feel every noise he made. His signing was far past coherent at this point.

Wrench pushed Numbers back so they could see each other again. _I want to watch as you take me in. _

Numbers was sure he had never been this turned on in his life. He nodded, shifting onto his knees. He let Wrench guide him closer. Wrench had one hand on Numbers' hip, the other slowly stroking his cock. He led Numbers down to where the head of his cock was resting against Numbers' ass and let go. _Take your time._

Stupid caring oaf, Numbers thought fondly as he lowered himself down onto Wrench's thick dick. Ah, hell, it hurt like fuck and Numbers took his time lowering down until the underside of his thighs met the tops of Wrench's. Numbers paused to regain his breath, knowing he wasn't going to last for long, hoping Wrench wouldn't either.

Wrench smoothed his hands down Numbers' arms, gasping in surprise as Numbers started to move, pulling Wrench into a heated kiss. Wrench matched Numbers passion, feeling his skin light on fire, the pressure around his cock almost unbearable.

Numbers was so fucking full of Wrench that he couldn't help but to suck Wrench's lips into his mouth, tasting Wrench on his tongue. Numbers felt his eyes roll back in his head as Wrench wrapped a large, calloused hand around his dick and began to stroke. Numbers knew that from then on his own hands would never compare to that of the one wrapped around him, thumbing under the head in ways that had Numbers arching up and down on Wrench's cock. He clenched in response to a squeeze and watched in awe as Wrench tossed his head back before crashing his mouth back onto Numbers. Their kisses were heated, but the friction between them was becoming too much to bear and Wrench could feel Numbers shuddering with his need to release.

Wrench stroked Numbers' cock faster, rolling his hips up to meet the downward thrusts of his partner. Numbers couldn't hold back any longer, moaning in ecstasy as his orgasm hit.

Wrench thrust faster into the tight heat of Numbers' ass until he filled Numbers with his orgasm, shaking slightly as he rode the high down. Wrench slumped back against the tub, Numbers' head hitting his head with a thump.

They sat there like that in the cooling water until Numbers was able to pull himself together, Wrench softly stroking his back. _That was amazing. _He signed wearily, pulling the plug to the tub.

Wrench nodded his agreement, thumbing Numbers' cheek relishing in the feel of the thick beard beneath his thumb.

_We need to shower. There is no way I was sitting in a semen filled bath. _

Wrench's chest vibrated with both of their laughter as Numbers pulled away, helping Wrench to his feet.

Suddenly Numbers remembered how they had gotten there in the first place. _Thanks for remembering my birthday. _He struggled with the last word, but hoped that from then on they would be using it more regularly in the future. Their future.


End file.
